gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Moon Report 38
Crimson Moon Report #38 - May 2, 2011 Summary: Women with a link to nature are forced to dance for the crimson moon and tear at their own flesh. ---- Excerpt from post by ETANNIDOMHNAILL on 5/26/11 The evening of May 2, the crimson moon was observed to be a bit more active than normal. A group of people gathered in the park to observe the moon, and a crimson mist was observed to gather around a couple people for a moment. The mist briefly shrouded Nilandia, though she only felt the calm of the night and relished the quiet of nature. The calm deepened, and she became lost in the moment despite her concern of such things happening while the crimson moon shone over those present. As would become evident later, first Nilandia and then others who bear a link with nature began a dance to the crimson moon. These included Nilandia, Shilarra, Isanae, Vyrshkana, Philnia and Onnah. Attempts to stop by the dancers or by those watching them all failed, and they continued heedless of anything going on around them. As time went on, the dancers began to synchronize their movements and dance in a ring at the center of the park. Shadows followed their movements and they openly danced to the crimson moon, which disturbed many who watched. It became clear that the dancers were being compelled to dance and nothing could stop them. Finally, the dancers fell upon their own flesh, tearing open wounds with their own hands or breaking their own bones when some tried to hold them still. In desperation, some began to drag the dancers to the Keep and get them out of the light of the moon. Only then did their minds begin to clear and they begin to recover. The current theory is that one of the Lornonites was responsible, possibly Ivas. ---- Official post by Naionna on 5/4/11 The cold breeze ruffled through the folds of the robe encasing his frame. Amusement flickered in his violet eyes, and the crimson hue of the moon reflected from the ebon flecks, creating shadows on his gaunt face. Idly, he tapped a bony finger upon a swatch of human skin patching the left arm of his robe, his arms crossed as he watched the happenings below. A passing cloud caught his attention and he fluidly moved within its depths, concealing his presence for any who may have the frame of mind to look upwards and see beyond the crippling sheen of the blood moon. There were only few, truth be told, who could resist its pull, but he took no chances. Not yet, at least. Not until they were all together, in strength once more. He drew a blood-tipped fingernail through the mist of the cloud, leaving a crimson trail through the edge where the mist separated like flesh beneath a scalpel. A grin crossed his hollowed visage as he watched the consequent drips of bloody mist bathe one of those gathered below, just as she was turning her face upwards to the sky. How they danced for it, he mused to himself. It was beautiful, their puppetry beneath the eye of the blood moon. Hmm..yes a dance, he suddenly thought, gazing down at the adventurers who felt they were safe in the night, unaffected by the pull of Lornon's influence. Yes, let's have a dance. Slowly, he turned his eyes inward, murmuring quietly to himself as he pulled out a trinket from the depths of his robes, holding it closely in his crooked fingers. Mere moments passed before the soft chuckle heralded her arrival beside him, taking her place with ease amongst the heavy clouds lingering near the blood moon's edges. He did not even turn her way, for he knew too well who had come, and he was eager to see her influence in this night. He was not disappointed. Her intense, azure eyes turned to gaze down upon those he called her to see, and she was pleased at what she found. Chaotically whipping about her frame, blonde hair glittered in the crimson hue of the moon's light, tossing as if it carried its own life while she traced a fingernail over a large, glowing sapphire hung on her sternum. The wind picked up and the very stars in the night sky seemed to grow brighter at her beckoning, a pulse begin to beat through the earth of Elanthia so that all who were in touch with nature would feel its influence. Beneath the watchful gaze of both, they began to dance. Oh how they danced! Their abandon was causing them to giggle despite themselves, so joyful were the movements of those dancing in the blood moon's gaze. The movements were frenzied and though those who did not believe tried to stop it, it would not come to a halt so easily. The very pulse of the land was hers to manipulate this night and she did not let such a thing go to waste. Soon, it would be noticed and she would have to let go, but not now. Now she watched with pleasure as they were like puppets on a string. Even the gnome had come to her call and she was magnificent in her worship! Yes, they were both very pleased at what they saw this night. It was not the strength that they wanted, nor what they would soon have, when the time is right. But it was enough tonight. Tonight, it was more than enough. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports